Magdalena Feos
Magdalena Feos (マグダレナ フェオス) is the leader of the Mew Mew Harmony. She’s also the leader of their pop group named ღElemental∿Heartღ. Her alter ego is Mew Flume (ミュウ フルーメ). Appearance Civilian Magdalena has red eyes and red curly hair that reaches her chest. Magdalena usually wears fashionable, but comfy outfits in her favorite colors or colors of her mood. If someone looks closely into Magdalena’s eyes, they can see a little spark in a heart shape. Mew Flume Mew Flume has long, red hair with a pair of lion ears and fiery red eyes. She has pink a choker with her gold winged heart as her transformation item. Flume wears a short hot pink dress with lion tail and has gloves with the same color. Her garter is on her right leg. She wears hot pink high heels that reach under her knee. Flume has red lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, gloves, high heels and her choker. Mew Mark Magdalena’s Mew mark is located on Magdalena’s left thigh at outer side. It's a winged heart with lion ears, tail, and a small heart above the bigger one. Personality Magdalena is an optimistic, cheerful and outgoing girl that likes to makes friends and spend time with other people, especially her best friends and family, who she always puts before herself. She can be sometimes clumsy or sarcastic. She likes to sing, write songs and stories, read books, draw and ride horses. Magdalena is also a big fashion lover and can be quite obsessed with what she wants to wear. She sometimes likes to design clothes for their performances. From time to time, she can appear as bossy and likes to be in charge. However, she’s a good listener and is very observant, being able to notice even the slightest of changes in her friends’ behaviors. Magdalena usually acts as the peacemaker between Neylaria and Thasalie when they’re arguing. Abilities Magdalena’s DNA is fused with an African Lion. Her transformation item is her pink winged heart necklace that symbolizes friendship between the teammates. After having her DNA fused, Magdalena’s very elegant and agile, faster runner then before and she’s better in sneaking. She always loved meat, but now she adores it. Magdalena does not take fall damage and can’t climb trees very well. She’s stronger than before and her nose can smell almost anything. She can turn into an African Lion by pinching her Mew Mark. If she’s angry, upset, surprised, scared or pleased, lion ears and tail can pop out. Transformation Magdalena activates her Mew Heart necklace by giving it her DNA with a kiss, and then saying “Mew Mew Harmonize!”. It starts to spread sparks. The next scene shows Magdalena into a position where she’s making a heart shape with her hands. Behind her, her DNA is totally fused with African Lion’s. Afterward, fire totally swallows her, showing how her hair and eyes changes, making her ears and tail appear. Flume circles appear around her, transforming into Mew Flume’s outfit. In the end, her Mew Heart becomes golden and attached to her choker. Her final pose is with her right hand on her right hip. The background is filled with blazing flames. Weapons and Attacks Weapons Mew Flume’s weapon is Scepter of Flumerus. Scepter of Flumerus has a hot pink handle with red and orange colors in the middle to represent fire. At the end of the handle, it has orange and red stands who are opposite to each other and pink pearl. At the top, it has the same orange stand as on the bottom, but turned the opposite way, which leads to the red flame-shaped top that slowly graduates to the darker colors. In the middle of the flame is pink ruby, heartlike-shaped. Scepter of Flumerus’ weapon mode, the Pyro Blades, consists of two identical katanas, with ruby blades, fire lace around the dark pink handle's top. However, as katanas, it can only be used in combat. Cure Fire can summon also only one katana, instead of two. As a scepter, the Scepter of Flumerus is mostly used in Mew Flume’s purification attacks and group purification attacks, because its purpose is a magic caster. As a weapon, Pyro Blades are used for combat purposes. For long-range attacks, the katanas can summon variations of fire. Attacks Flume’s first finishing attack is “Sparkling Flame Finale!”. It has the power to purify Dyorixes and change everything back to normal. Her second finishing attack is “Mythical Flame Purification!”. It’s upgraded version of the first finisher. When she’s with her group, she can perform “Mew Cosmical Balance!”. Relationships Thasalie Iverul Thasalie and Magdalena are best friends. Even though Magdalena has zero experience in how to take care of a garden and her knowing of nature equals that to what they learn in school, Thasalie is always patient and there to explain everything. The two get along quite well, even though their personalities are opposites, they also share a passion for books. Neylaria Pevtel Neylaria and Magdalena are best friends. Both of them are big fans of passion and pop music, so they can keep on hours and hours talking about those topics. They like to think of cool jokes and puns, even though they fail most of the time. Category:Mew Mew Harmony Category:Mews with Feline Genes Category:Females Category:Mew Mews Category:Heroes Category:Pink Mews Category:Red Mews Category:MagdalenaFeos Category:Mews Whose Genes Manifest Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Scepter Category:Weapon Users: Swords